The Glances You Stole
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: An alternative to the Season 5 finale. What should have happened.


This is how, in my mind, the season finale should have gone, but since I'm no one of the writers...you know what happened. I don't own House, although I did, it wouldn't be called House, I'd be called Thirteen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Remy stood outside on the cold wet sidewalk, staring up at the dark window of Cameron's bedroom. The staring was starting to make her feel dizzy so she looked at the ground to regain her balance.

She checked her watch. The bartender took her car keys and kicked her out two drinks past completely smashed, an hour ago.

The barely functioning rational part of her brain was telling her that three a.m. the day before Cameron's wedding wasn't the best time to show up. The half bottle of tequila swirling around in her brain thought it was the perfect time.

She didn't know what she was going to say. She just knew she needed to say something. She also knew that in order to talk she needed Cameron to come outside.

She didn't have to come up with a solution to the last problem because when she looked back up at the window she saw Cameron looking back down at her. After a brief moment, Cameron disappeared from the window.

Remy crossed her arms and kicked at the ground hoping Cameron was coming down, and not just going back to bed.

The internist looked up when she heard the locks click back on the front door. Cameron tentatively stepped outside in a cami and sweatpants, indicating that she'd been in bed. She paused before descending the stairs and stood right in front of Remy.

A strong gust of wind caused Cameron to shiver and wrap her arms around herself. Remy immediately shrugged off her jacket and draped it over Cameron's shoulders.

The blonde just silently smiled in a thank you and put her arms through the sleeves.

Remy took a deep breath. Her proximity to Cameron was making it hard to think clearly so she started pacing up and down the sidewalk.

As she passed by the third time, Cameron cause Remy's sleeve. "Remy," the blonde asked softly, "Are you okay?"

The brunette straightened her shirt and finally held Cameron's eyes, forcing the words out of her mouth, "Are you really going to go through with it?" She motioned to the condo where she knew Chase was sleeping.

Cameron sighed and looked down the street. She nodded.

"You're marrying him because he's safe," Remy went on, then expectantly looked at Cameron.

Cameron looked Remy in the eyes and nodded. Then she couldn't looked at Remy any more so she looked back to the street glistening with moisture.

"Why?" Remy asked, "Why are you _settling_ for him?" She moved around Cameron and leaned back on the stone railing of the landing to Cameron's condo.

Cameron just looked at Remy, seeing that she was looking intently at her. She could barely get out, "He loves me."

Remy looked away and muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cameron replied honestly, "But you were the one that didn't want a relationship."

"It never occurred to you that that was my Huntington's talking?" Remy asked, "That I was pushing away the one person I knew who cared?"

Cameron remained quiet.

"How did you know I was outside? What made you look out the window?"

"I just knew you where here," Cameron slowly shook her head. She caught Remy's eyes and held them.

"We have something and when we were together we had fun. It was exciting. It was…something I know I've never felt with anyone else," Remy looked at the ground at this confession. She hated being vulnerable and raw, but she knew what she needed to say to Cameron.

Tears welled up in Cameron's eyes, but she managed to blink them back. She knew Remy was right. Chase was safe. She couldn't help, but ask, "What about Eric?"

"He's…He's convenient. He's the complete opposite of you." Remy shrugged. She knew she was sobering up considerably so she thought she should leave soon. "I'm breaking it off tomorrow." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Cameron was about to say something but Remy shook her head.

"I'm not going to ask you to leave him for me. I'm going to encourage you to not marry him because he's safe. Marry him because you can't not marry him because you're so in love." She sighed and let out the tiniest hint of a smirk, "In any case I'm withdrawing my RSVP to the wedding. I can't…I'm gonna go."

Before she could leave, Cameron stepped closer and kissed Remy. Remy eased herself into it and relished in it knowing it could be her last kiss with Cameron.

Remy slowly brought her hand up and touched Cameron's face, memorizing the feel. With one last kiss, Remy started walking away, knowing that if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to leave.

Cameron watched her disappear into the night before walking back up the stairs to her condo. She quietly entered the bedroom where Chase hadn't stirred at all. The ER doctor slipped the jacket off and dropped it into a chair by the entrance to their bedroom. Chase didn't so much as twitch when she laid back down. Cameron picked up Chase's arm and slid beneath it. When his arm didn't tighten around her, instead limply draped over her, she sighed.

She remembered back to when she and Remy were together. Every time Cameron would get up for anything she'd always wake up to make sure everything was all right. Every time Cameron got into bed and Remy was already asleep, the younger doctor would instinctively wrap an arm around Cameron's waist and hold her as close as possible.

Cameron looked at the jacket haunting her from the chair she laid it in. A minute later she slowly slid out of bed and slipped the jacket back on, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Remy. She moved Chase's arm back toward his body and laid back down in the bed, tightening the jacket around her, remembering how Remy used to hold her.

Remy fell into her cold bed without taking her clothes off. On her way in the front door she picked up a bottle of scotch that she had in her liquor cabinet and drank a quarter of it before making her way to the bedroom. She was trying desperately not to think of Cameron, but it was no use. A few tears escaped her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. She hated crying. Even by herself. It was the fact that someone could impact her that much. As much as she wanted to be mad at Cameron, Remy knew she couldn't. She released herself to sleep a few minutes later, knowing that'd she'd dread tomorrow.

The internist squinted against the harsh sunlight. She was hoping to whatever god there may be that Cuddy couldn't identify her appearance as a hangover. The last thing she needed was to be fired. Again.

She called up Foreman as soon as she woke up and asked to meet him as soon as possible. She thought he deserved a face to face break up rather than the text message she contemplated while downing her scotch the night before. She was right about how he would react. He was cold, stoic, and showed no emotion. He just nodded like it was a differential and walked out of the coffee shop down the street from his house.

Remy softly knocked on the door to Cuddy's office and waited for her to call "C'min" before opening the door.

"Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy looked up, concerned. When she saw the red of Thirteen's eyes and the limp fall of her hair, she knew something was wrong.

"I was wondering if I could have today off. Since House is gone I figured you're the one to ask. " Remy looked sheepishly at the ground. She hated this. She knew Cuddy would know she'd been crying, "I know I took the second half off because of Dr. Cameron's wedding, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. I'll come in tomorrow and work in the clinic after my shift is over."

Cuddy studied Remy thoughtfully before nodding, "Okay."

Remy finally looked up at Cuddy and saw the dean's red eyes that mirrored her own. "Are you okay?"

Cuddy just sighed and silently nodded, "I think so."

"Okay," Remy swallowed hard, "Call me if you need anything."

The older doctor looked touched by Remy's offer and nodded, "I hope you feel better Dr. Hadley."

"Yeah," Remy nodded, "You too."

The long road to the Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital was lined with trees and the greenest grass Remy had seen in a while. When she pulled to a stop in the visitor's parking lot, she wondered what she was doing there. She just started driving from the hospital and ended up here.

Remy ran a hand through her mess of hair in hopes to smooth it out as she reached the receptionist's desk. "I'm Dr. Hadley. I came to see Gregory House."

The receptionist, an older impish looking woman, typed something into the computer, "They only people allowed to see Gregory House are his doctors at this time."

"I'm his internist," Remy flashed her medical board certification card.

The receptionist nodded and typed some more. "I doesn't say anything about his internist coming to see him."

"It's more to check on how his leg is doing," the brunette ran another hand through her hair.

The receptionist nodded, "Well you're just in time. Mr. House is out on the grounds." The receptionist pointed to a set of double doors behind her, "You'll need to take off all of your jewelry, keys, and other metal objects and give them to me. Also any medications, drugs, or paraphernalia you may have in your possession needs to stay with me."

Remy took off her watch and handed over her keys. She didn't think about putting jewelry on when she got ready that morning and certainly forgot any medications or drugs she was planning on smuggling into the psychiatric patients of Mayfield.

The receptionist directed her on how to get to where House was. She walked down a series of hallways lined with hard wood and many paintings. She finally got to the outer doors. When she stepped outside, she saw House sitting on one side of a bench staring off into the woods.

She slowly walked over to him and sat on the opposite end of the bench. She looked out at the overcast sky and breathed deeply.

"You look terrible," House glanced over at her.

"So do you," Remy replied.

She finally knew what she was doing here. She was looking for answers. House always seemed to have the answers and sometimes he could give them without speaking. That's what Remy was hoping for. Clarity.

House was puzzled as to why Remy was there. He knew that he wasn't supposed to have visitors, but figured she lied her way in. Truth be told, he liked having her there. She brought him a sense of normalcy. She wasn't tiptoeing around him like all the other doctors in that hospital. She'd never done that.

She didn't know what made her say it, but spouting random facts didn't seem as odd as lying to get into a psychiatric hospital to visit her boss. "This is where Woodie Guthrie was hospitalized with Huntington's."

House slowly nodded, "Bob Dylan visited him here."

After another fifteen minutes of silence, Remy slowly looked over at House, then back at the woods. They had a connection. Not just with the drugs in their pasts, but that no one really fully understood either one and they never really let anyone try.

Remy instinctively looked at her wrist only to remember her watch was at the front desk. Cameron was probably Mrs. Allison Chase by now. She swallowed hard. She knew as much as she tried to for Cameron out of her head it was no use, but she knew she did all she could do.

They sat like in silence for another hour and a half until an orderly stepped outside. "Mr. House?"

"It's Dr. House," Remy felt slightly offended at the orderly's misuse House's name.

"Excuse me," the orderly bowed his head apologetically, "Dr. House, it's time for dinner."

House and Remy stood at the same time, both not wanting to leave. However right inside the door, House looked at Remy and nodded before taking off toward what Remy figured was the dining room. She slowly made her way out of the hospital, collected her watch and keys, and walked out to her car.

She found a hair tie in the console of her car and put her hair back. Then she put the top back on her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The sky seemed to hang lower as Remy drove back into town. Her ponytail whipped around behind her as the harsh wind whipped through her hair. The clouds had gotten darker which made the grass flying past her wheels seem lighter. The air around her was warm and thick indicating it was about to rain.

It was nine before she swung her leg over a barstool. She'd spent most of the evening driving aimlessly until it started raining.

The bartender held out his hand before even asking Remy what she wanted to drink. She rolled her eyes, but handed over her keys. "Bourbon."

Two bourbons, three shots of tequila, and a martini courtesy of a man at the other end of the bar, Remy stumbled out of the bar. The bartender had already called her a cab, which was waiting at the curb. She ran as best she could through the pouring rain to the car.

When she got to her building, she paid the cab driver and hurried into her building. When she got to her door, she stepped over to the small decorative table in the hallway. She lifted the tablecloth and felt the underside of the table. Her fingers ran over her spare key that was taped to the underside of the table. She pulled it out and unlocked her door before replacing it.

Remy stepped into her apartment and froze. On her couch, she could make out the blonde head of the ER, in the light of the single lamp on in the whole apartment

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" was the first thing that came out of Remy's mouth, but when Cameron looked up at her, she could see Cameron's tear stained face. "Allison, what's wrong?"

Cameron immediately stood up and quickly walked to Remy, then wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. Remy held Cameron close and vowed that if Chase had been the one that upset Cameron like this, she'd kill him.

The blonde pulled away, but only enough to be able to kiss Remy. Remy could taste the tears in Cameron's kiss and immediately wanted to take all the blonde's pain away.

"What's wrong?" Remy whispered in the dark of her apartment.

Cameron looked at the coffee table. Remy saw the results of her latest blood panel. The one that showed her Huntington's was progressing faster than expected. Remy had the same reaction when she first looked over it.

Remy could feel Cameron pulling her toward the bedroom and went with it. When they got to the bed, Cameron pulled Remy's wet shirt over her head and softly kissed up Remy's neck. Then she unbuttoned the brunette's pants and let them fall to the ground. She ran her hands up the smooth skin of Remy's back, then down her sides.

Remy wasn't completely sure why Cameron was there, but she wasn't going to ask any questions right then. She missed the feel of Cameron's hands and lips on her skin.

Cameron pulled Remy onto the bed when she felt the internist's skin get goose bumps from a chill. She pulled the down comforter over both of them and continued to chastely kiss Remy's neck and face before finally kissing her hard on the lips.

"I missed you," Cameron breathed before kissing Remy again.

"I missed you too," Remy instinctively ran her fingers through Cameron's hair. Then she finally asked the question, "What are you doing here?"

"After you came to see me last night," Cameron paused, "You were right. I was going to marry Robert because he was safe."

"Was going to?" Remy asked trying not to get her hopes up.

Cameron shook her head in the dark, and softly kissed Remy again, "I couldn't. It wasn't fair. To him or me."

Remy let out the breath she'd been holding. She was relieved her fear hadn't realized. She could see Cameron's eyes sparkle in the tiny amount of light coming through the curtains produced by the street lamps outside. "I'm sorry I pushed you away."

Cameron kissed Remy again, then answered, "I'm sorry I let you."

She curled into Remy who held her as close as possible. It wasn't long before both of them were asleep. They were both exhausted from the emotionally grueling day.

An hour or so later, Cameron woke up to a dull pain in her hip. She rolled over and realized she was laying on the car keys in her pocket of her jeans which were getting more uncomfortable by the second. She slipped out of Remy's hold and stood next to the bed.

"You okay?" came from the groggy doctor still laying in the bed.

Cameron smiled at the concern and answered, "I just need to take my pants off. They're killing me."

Remy grinned and crawled to the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the floor. Cameron stood between her legs and slowly unbuttoned Cameron's jeans. She slowly inched the pants down Cameron's legs, kissing Cameron's stomach every second. Then she kissed lower and kissed Cameron's hip where she could barely make out the red mark where the keys had dug into the blonde's skin.

Cameron bit her lip to keep from moaning. The second Remy grinned at her, her heart started pounding. She had missed the way Remy's touch could electrify her. Her mouth would go dry, her hands would tremble, her heart would race, and she'd get light headed all from the younger woman's touch.

When the pants were on the ground around Cameron's feet, Remy rested her hands on Cameron's hips and looked up at Cameron with her chin on the blonde's stomach. She just looked up at Cameron with such adoration, Cameron thought she may cry again.

Instead, Cameron stroked Remy's hair and leaned down to kiss her.

"You coming back to bed?" Remy asked innocently.

Cameron smiled, "I'm going to get some water first. I forgot how much being with you is dehydrating."

Remy chuckled and crawled back to her side of the bed, sliding under the covers.

When Cameron returned from the kitchen, she could tell by the brunette's breathing that she was sound asleep. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Remy instinctively wrapped her arms around Cameron and held her as close as possible. Cameron brought one of the hands on her waist up to her lips and kissed it. She whispered, "I love you Remy." And closed her eyes, a permanent smile affixed to her face.


End file.
